1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning tool as a cleaning implement and a cleaning element as a cleaning body to clean an object to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-29136 discloses a cleaning tool having a cleaning element which includes a fabric layer and a scraping sheet. On the other hand, it is desired to enhance cleaning effect with respect to such cleaning tool and cleaning element.